


Asking First

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were expecting someone else to propose to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking First

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #206 "proposal"

“Marry me,” said Rodney, the moment John regained consciousness.

John blinked at the ceiling, taking in the all-too-familiar sights and sounds of the infirmary and wondering if he should worry that he could have identified it just by the crack in the panel above his usual bed, when the words registered. “Rodney?”

“You were expecting someone else to propose to you?”

“No,” said John. “But I wasn’t really expecting _you_ to, either.”

“We have talked about this,” Rodney said, a little defensively. “I mean, we’ve talked _around_ this, and you didn’t seem openly opposed to the idea. I, well, I’ve actually been meaning to ask for a while, but it never seemed like the right time. We’re _good_ together, John, and I guess I didn’t want to risk— but you’re just one big risk, aren’t you, and there won’t ever be a right time, and I should just—”

“Yes,” said John.

Rodney blinked at him. “What?”

“Forget your own question already, McKay?” said John, reaching out to slide a hand up Rodney’s arm. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“You will?”

“You were expecting me to say no?”

“No, no, of course not,” Rodney said, quickly. “I just expected to argue a little bit more, that’s all.”

“Ah,” said John, ducking his head. “Well, there’s no point in arguing when I had the same idea.”

“You did?” Rodney asked, so hopeful and surprised that John just had to lean up and kiss him.

“Yeah,” John said, when they broke for air. “Shoulda asked a while ago, but…”

“Yeah,” said Rodney, with a soft smile. Then, he straightened. “But you didn’t ask. I asked first!”

“Rodney,” said John, smiling.

“I proposed,” he continued. “I proposed first, and you said yes. Oh, my god, you said _yes_.”

John laughed, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
